


Rebellion is the New Horde

by Kattlarv



Series: Captive Audiance [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Animal Traits, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Banter, Bittersweet Ending, Bonding, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gentle Sex, Guilt, Heart-to-Heart, Injury, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Sex, Introspection, Light Dom/sub, Light Petting, Mental Breakdown, Meta, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Third Person, Pain, Painful Orgasm, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Premature Orgasm, Psychological Trauma, Rants, Regret, Rival Sex, Sad, Scents & Smells, Scissoring, Season/Series 04, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sex Positive, Sex Talk, Sex in Space, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Tribadism, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: One angsty queen and one depressed kitty. Both confined within a holding cell. What will these teens get up to?Being trapped on an alien ship with none but each other as company~
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Captive Audiance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Rebellion is the New Horde

**Author's Note:**

> The apex of my end of S4 Glitra trilogy. Not much else to say :P  
> (Illustration of the fic in the end notes)

The feline groggily opened her eyes. She pressed her palm against her face. “Ugh... I feel like shit... what did eat yesterday?” she muttered, her stomach gurgling. “My stomach is killing me... I had the weirdest fucking dre-”her eyes shot wide open as she took in her surroundings. A sterile cell. She was trapped. Her breathing picked up as her ears flicked nervously. “No, no no!” she squeaked, 

“Please just be a fucked up dream!” she mewled as her tail anxiously twitched from side to side. “‘Fraid not~” Glimmer retorted from behind her in a defeated tone. Catra began to tear up and whimper. Glimmer raised a brow, unsure of what to do. The feline started snivelling and shook. “Woah, what’s wrong?” Glimmer asked, awkwardly patting her brown mane, trying to calm her down. 

Catra only responded by weeping. Glimmer fidgeted, unable to move much with the other girl atop her. “Okay... dumb question...” She cleared her throat as she glanced to the side. The queen continued the grooming, Just staying quiet. The other teen’s lament eventually died down, letting out a hiccup as she wiped her eyes. She tried to speak, but wound up coughing before she rubbed her sore throat. 

“F-Fuck me... I’m back to square one” Catra rasped. “Just being someone’s tool...” she added. “Are you okay?” Glimmer interjected softly. Catra slowly turned to glare at the pink haired hair, yellow eye twitching. “OF COURSE NOT!” she bawled. Taking several sobs to recompose herself. The queen shifted her weight extremely uncomfortably. “There, there?” she said, her voice wavered with uncertainty.

She scratched Catra behind an ear. The former force captain tensed up for a moment, then leaned into it. “I still can’t believe everything went so wrong, on so many levels...” Catra murmured. “And now I’m here with you off all people...” She added, her ears hanging low. Glimmer halted mid-stroke. The two sat in silence. “You want to hurt me, don’t you?” Catra asked bluntly. Glimmer’s hand dug into Catra’s scalp.

“I used to. More than you can imagine...” Glimmer grunted. Catra snorted meekly. “I’m pretty sure I can relate.” She stated. The queen gave her a slight tap with a finger. “I take it you can also relate to having that sensation just...” She paused, searching for the right words. “Twist and mutate in your gut, until you’re not sure on what you wanted in the first place?” she finished. Catra’s ears shot up.

Her ears then slowly folded back down. “... I have this ball of anger inside of me...” She started. “And then, no matter what I do. It keeps hurting... and then: you get told that this ball has no reason to exist in the first place... at least not for the reasons you thought for all this time...” She scooted her legs up to her torso. “T-That you caused that ball... kept adding to it...” She began to choke up.

“A-And now I don’t know if I’ll ever get to say anything to the people I want to... o-or if he’ll harvest us to make some sort of machine!” she whimpered. “And  _ atop _ all of that: I don’t know if I’ll be alive tomorrow. AND my last orgasm was a freaking sad wank I could barely get it up for!” she hissed, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. Glimmer fidgeted and huddled up next to the feline.

“Not to be like that but... I’m not sure I’d rank that high in terms of the list of shit we have to worry about...” She noted. Catra sulked and shivered. “I’m glad to hear those fleeting moments of joy wasn’t the only thing to cheer up your life, Sparkles...“ She croaked. “Must be nice...” She hissed softly as she buried her face in her own arms. Glimmer frowned as she gently rocked the shivering brunette.

“I-I don’t even know if I’m going into heat or if I have indigestion... how long was I even out?” Catra mewled. “I... don’t know. I fell asleep after you, but woke up hours before you... I think...” Glimmer responded. “It’s hard to tell time here. You... tossed quite a bit in your sleep at the start, but you kinda, mellowed out and huddled to me after a while. The back of Catra’s hair rose up.

“So?” she whispered. “I dunno... I just wanted to let you know...” Glimmer said. “Anything from the big guy?” Catra asked dully. “No... not even food or water.” Glimmer responded, worried. There was another prolonged silence. “You know... I know which artery to slit to pass out as painlessly as possible... forever.” Catra murmured, placing a hand atop Glimmer’s. “CATRA!” Glimmer exclaimed in horror. 

She yanked her hand back from the feline, startled. “What? Trust me: You don’t want to starve to death... that shit hurts...” Catra growled quietly. The other girl was stunned speechless. “Do you... want to talk about it?” Glimmer asked after what felt like an eternity. “...Maybe...” Catra answered, her voice cracked. “Didn’t... anything else make you feel good?” Glimmer asked hesitantly. 

“Yes...” Catra answered. “But you took that away...” She added coldly. Glimmer tensed up and fidgeted awkwardly before she cleared her throat. “W-Well... what do you like about it?” she asked, trying to shift the subject. “I dunno... it feels nice...” Catra mumbled. “And, I can usually feel safe... w-wanted...” She added with a strained tone as she tensed up, glancing off to the side. 

“You know... this was a lot easier when you were just a bitch...” Glimmer sighed. Catra’s ears perked up. “I just... wanted to kick evil in its butt.” She stated. “And instead... I got this...” She groaned and ruffled Catra’s mane. “Yeah, that sounds like life.” Catra retorted. “The only skills it taught me was to lash out...” She huffed. “And look where that got me...” She shifted her weight, leaning against her forearms.

“Sex I got to learn on my own... mostly.” Her tail flicked. “It was exciting to get to do something outside the box.” Her ears perked up. “Plus, it wasn’t something we were forced to be taught. It was like... my own little thing.” She reclined into Glimmer. “I don’t know how it was for you, but it was one of the only ways to escape from the daily grind. Sure, I also have...” She paused. “ **Had** friends...” She choked up.

“But sex felt more special...” She rubbed along her own arms. ”It wasn’t on the schedule, it wasn’t mandated. It was like goofing around on the brief spare time we had... except something a bit...  _ more _ .” She cooed. “But in the end... I couldn't even maintain that...” She grit her teeth.” All that was left was this empire of dirt. 

She chuckled with a strained tone. “I got hurt pretty bad yesterday... turns out I can still feel. A real familiar pain...” She shot Glimmer a teary glance. “What have I become?” she whispered. “Everyone I know goes away in the end...” She hissed. “Maybe look towards who you  **can** become?” Glimmer chimed in. “Start over again?” she added. Catra scoffed. “Thanks Sparkles, but people won’t forgive...”

She inhaled shakily. “If I’m lucky and we survive this: I might be jailed. With the occasional pity wank if I beg hard enough...” She leaned back against Glimmer. “That’s a pretty bleak outlook on things...” The queen murmured. “Sparkles... I’ve committed regicide. Along with making thousands homeless, enslaved or... worse.” Catra’s voice cracked. “I’ve accepted my fate.... I just  **need** to take down this pompous fuck!”

She bared her teeth and snarled. Glimmer squeezed the other girl, hard. Catra let out a whimper, before Glimmer slowly turned it into a hug. “You’re right... I won’t forgive you...” She whispered harshly, causing the feline to wince. “But... I can look past it. Right now we have bigger issues to focus on.” She shifted so that Catra could look into her eyes. “We can’t undo the past... but we CAN try to change the future.”

She said sternly. Catra averted her gaze for a moment, then stared into the bright eyes of the queen. “You’re right... I can mope around later.” She gave a weak smile. She scrunched her nose thoughtfully. “I-If you’d like... I’ll let you have a free crotch shot on me... if it’d make you feel better...” Catra gave a hesitant grin. Glimmer furrowed her brows. “I’d like to say I’m above that but...” She glanced to the sides.

“Maybe later... you’re not in a condition for that now... I think a hard slap might suffice though... The nerve cluster is probably a bit too excessive...  _ probably _ .” She narrowed her eyes as she spoke the last part. “But... since we are stuck here for who knows how long... do you want to talk about something less gloomy?” she asked. Catra mulled it over, then gave Glimmer a look, waggling her eyebrows.

Glimmer let out a soft chortle, then rolled her eyes. “I normally wouldn’t be this open about my intimacy but...” She tonguesmirked. “It is a nice distraction, and I’ve been forced to ‘open up’ more within the past few months, pun intended.” She winked. “Heh... I’m terrified of what is going to happen. But, I have to admit sex is a pretty distracting topic.” She let go of the feline. “Can you sit on your own?” she asked.

Catra hesitated for a moment, then sat up and slowly spun around, Grimacing as she leaned against the wall, having the other teen on her right. “Y-Yeah... stings a bit, but... I had to move eventually anyhow.” She smiled weakly. “So... um, how did you handle the last couple weeks?” she asked as her cheeks lit up. Glimmer shrugged. “I usually just had time for a frustrated cry rubbing in the closet before a meeting...”

She stated bluntly. “Pretty sure it contributed to why I was so frustrated now that I think about it...” She stroked her own chin. “Huh... yeah, no. I never gave myself R&R...” She mused, then stiffenend. “Then again: I was never given any breaks...” She shot Catra a dirty glare. The feline chuckled awkwardly. “I kinda...forced myself to do it. Just to get the endorphins...” She fidgeted with her hands.

“How does that feel?” Glimmer asked. Catra raised a brow. “Didn’t you do the same?” Glimmer tilted her head. “Hm? Oh, no. While I did do rubbing, I got myself in the mood... physically. It was just mentally dissatisfying. But, it gave me some stress relief... if barely.” She sighed. Catra leaned her head back. “Yeah... I know that feel... I couldn’t even get there physically, I just kept going until it clenched...”

“That... doesn’t sound nice...” Glimmer murmured. Catra ran a hand through her own mane. “It’s not... it feels a bit swollen, chafes somewhat. But it kinda... gets the job done I guess?” She rubbed her eyes. “Man, I still feel drained... I think I pushed my body too far these past weeks...” She blinked asymmetrically and yawned. “Though, I do know if I try to sleep again, I’ll just end up feeling worse...” 

She sighed. “Say... did you end up ‘using me’ Sparkles?” Catra asked with a glint in her eyes. Glimmers eyes widened as her cheeks flushed. “W-What?! NO!” she exclaimed in shock and disgust. “So... you never got off? Or did you rub one out after I clocked out?” Catra inquired. “I didn’t, no...” Glimmer responded indignantly, curling her own hair. “One way was wrong, and the other felt wrong...”

She crossed her arms. “It’s hard to tell if you’re trying to push my buttons, or if you simply don’t care any more...” She stated with narrowed eyes. “I could answer, but you would likely not trust me either way so...” Catra retorted. “I honestly wouldn’t have cared though. I was unable to continue. And I doubt you would have been able to wake me up. So... would have put my body to  _ some _ use.”

She finished with a dismissive shrug. Glimmer’s face contorted. “Okay, can you cut down on this type of talk? I realized you’ve had it hard but...” She fidgeted. “It’s just really depressing...” She murmured. Catra shot her a tired smile. “I didn’t get to choose my path in life. It was forced upon me.” She turned to stare at the force field. “But... it’s my fault I never tried to strive off the beaten path...” She stated solemnly.

“I had so many chances... I took none. Cuz it hurt too much inside.” She tightened her fist. ”It was just easier to stick with what I knew... and I’ve come to accept that now. I fucked up.” She turned back to Glimmer. The queen bit her lower lip, returning the gaze. “Do you... wanna hug?” she asked gingerly. Catra’s claws dug into the bench as her ears shot up. She eyed Glimmer cautiously. She slowly began to tear up.

Glimmer’s eyes widened in surprise. Before she could speak, Catra held up a hand and faced away. “S-Sorry! Just... just give me a minute...” She croaked, her voice cracked. She took several deep, shaky breaths as she gradually calmed down. She then wiped her tears and snivelled. “Hoooaky... just ignore that please.” She wheezed as she grit her teeth. “I... I’m not ready for that yet...” She shuffled in place.

“Plus: I don’t know you well enough to be willing to do something that intimate...” She cleared her throat, her cheeks heating up. Glimmer blinked in disbelief. “WE’VE HAD SEX!” She sputtered. Catra quirked a brow. “So? That’s just sex.” She retorted. Glimmer groaned and rubbed her forehead. “I already had this conversation with Adora... I’m not in a condition to have it as a prison on a spaceship...”

She lightly dunked her head against the wall. “Ow...” She mumbled. There was a scraping noise as Catra’s claws ran along the surface. “You... talked to Adora bout this?” Catra asked, her voice wavered. “Yes? Why ar-” Glimmer cut herself off, closely looking over Catra’s body language. She pursed her lips. “Despite that statement, something tells me you don’t share Adora’s open views on intercourse~”

She noted as Catra’s blue eye twitched. “S-So what?” Catra huffed. “Are you sure this might not be another thing you might be deceiving yourself with?” Glimmer asked. Catra’s eyes widened. “I...” She murmured, nervously brushing through her mane. “I don’t know...” She clenched her eyes shut as she bared her teeth. “Most of my life has just been a lie... I never got to learn how these things work!” she hissed.

“I mean... intercourse is never really ‘taught’...” Glimmer shifted her weight. “I at least, just got a pretty alright sex ed. Nothing about how to have sex, really. Just what not to do, and how to climax in general.” She stated. “Wait, you were told how these work?” Catra stated in disbelief, pointing towards her kitkat. “Yes?” Glimmer replied, squinting with one eye. “In rough drafts at least. What each part did.” 

She noted. Catra let out an agitated hiss, crossing her arms. “Pah! And I had to poke around everywhere to find the places that felt nice...” Catra scooted a bit further away. “Or well... Adora did... my claws are terrible for intimacy...” She murmured. “Not that I have much down there anyhow...” She folded her ears and burrowed herself into her own arms. “Hey...” Glimmer said, placing a hand atop Catra’s shoulder.

“Size isn’t everything. Just look at me.” She noted with a tonguesmirk and winked. Catra exhaled. “Yeah, but you can at least fit more than a pinky...” She sighed. “Eh, unless you go for the sweet spot, penetration is pretty ‘meh’ overall.” She pointed out while rubbing gently against Catra’s shoulder. “It’s not like you  **need** it anyhow. Everyone has their own preferences~” she chimed. Catra perked up a bit, smiling.

“I still don’t get why you’re so nice to me...” Catra whispered, fiddling with her mane. “Well... I think it took us both fucking up real bad to realize we weren’t exactly going the right direction.” Glimmer smiled softly. “We did what we did for a reason, what we thought was the right choice but... well: here we are. Alone and exhausted.” She added. Catra made eye contact with the other teen. “Not... all alone~” she smiled bashfully.

Glimmer’s expression suddenly fell as she frowned. “... you’re gonna ask to fuck, aren’t you?” she asked bluntly. Catra’s face scrunched up as her eyes darted around nervously. “I mean... we kinda had a pretty shit prior orgasm... and well... we don’t have anything better to do?” she grinned sheepishly. Glimmer cracked a smirk. “Well, yes. I guess that part is true...” She composed herself.

“BUT: We still haven’t gotten food. And sex is strenuous activity. It wouldn’t be wise to waste resources like that. Plus: You’re  **still** hurt.” She stated. Catra’s tail flicked impatiently. “I’m aware of that... but: I’m not good with touchy feely stuff... and I kinda... need a more proper stress relief...” She bit her lower lip. “W-We could do foreplay?” Catra offered hesitantly, blushing.

She fiddled with her tail nervously. “I mean... I loooove foreplay...” Glimmer stared off into the corner, then shook her head. “I can honestly go for hours, but...” She narrowed her eyes at the other girl. “I’m fine with giving you a quickie, but I’m not sure I’d be willing to go that far with you...” She noted. Catra tilted her head. “That far? A fucks a fuck, no?” she raised a brow, perplexed. 

Glimmer took a deep breath. “Look, I know you are aware of the difference. You may just not be aware of it.” She clasped her own hands, touching her index fingers against each other, pointing towards the other teen. “I’m not an expert by any means, but it’s pretty darn obvious...” She lowered her eyelids. “It’s in your eyes. You felt different when you were with Adora, than you do with me, yes?” she noted.

Catra made another dent beneath her as her claws scraped against metal. “Yes...” She replied. “Sorry for the topic, but it’s the easiest way for me to describe it.” Glimmer said. “But yeah... I kinda need to feel like that for another person before I’m willing to commit to foreplay...” She unclasped her hands, resting her head atop her knuckles. “Or... I can only estimate how you felt with her...” She mumbled bashfully.

“But yeah! We could have sex: Sure.” She straightened herself. “But, I still think we should conserve our strength. We might need it.” She added. Catra shot her a deadpan. “If he wanted us dead, we’d be dead. He has a  **literal** clone army. You don’t have your magic, and I’m wounded. We have nothing to save our strength for...” Catra hissed in agitation. “All we can do is bide our time, for now...” She grunted.

Glimmer stared at her for a moment. “... okay, yeah. Fair enough... still: Probably not the best course of action...” She noted. Catra shrugged. “Eh, not like we’re known for being good at those.” She shot the other girl a playful blep. “It’s just all I know that makes me feel less bad right now...” She shifted her weight. “That I can think of that wouldn’t require really awkward conversations...” She finished.

“Well... we have no access to chocolate chip ice cream so... I can’t really think of anything else either. Outside of small talk.” Glimmer perked up. “Ooh! Or maybe hair pl- oh, wait... no tools...” She huffed. “I thought you said no foreplay?” Catra asked, confused. Glimmer quirked a brow. “But that’s not... never mind!” she shook her head. “So... like being groomed do we?” she asked coyly, grabbing Catra by the chin. 

The feline bit her lower lip, glancing to the side as she broke contact. Catra shivered and took a deep inhale. “Maybe... I never really got to think about it, you know?” she eyed the other girl. “I mostly lived in the moment so...” She curled up a ball. “Not like I went: ‘Hm... I do believe I have a sexual attraction to this specific thing!’, we just did what felt good.” She gave a dismissive shrug. 

“Now that you mention it... it might be a little weird but... its not that strange if you just think about it for a moment.” Glimmer shot Catra a smile. “Like, if you just think about it for a moment: If you’re offered a suck, a jerk or a grind. Any one pops to mind above the others?” she asked. Catra thought for a moment, then her cheeks flared up as her ears folded.”I-I guess... I never delved that deep...”

She noted and straightened herself. “Most of that I just wrote off as subconscious. Like, I just went after what I wanted in the moment.” She stated. She cracked a tiny smirk. “I did notice you didn’t include penetration~” she blepped. “Well, I don’t know much about your track record, but that one I’ve been made aware off... and got personal experience with.” Glimmer winked at the brunette. 

“Again: I’m sorry about that...” Catra fiddled with her thumbs. Glimmer sighed. “It really says something about how screwed up we are, when I don’t even care that much about it...” She gazed off into the other corners of the room. “Sure, it messed me up badly but... with everything that’s happened... it seems pretty mild in comparison.” Her face grew cold. She scooted closer to the other teen.

“I don’t know what I’ll demand of you to atone, if that’s even something I can bring myself too but... I’m petered out fantasizing about revenge against you so...” She leaned her shoulder against Catra’s. “That’s a good start I guess?” she gave an awkward smile. The feline frowned as her ears fell. “I just... I just thought if I kept going, it’d eventually flip over and become easier...” Catra murmured.

Tears began to line the brim of her eyes. “But it never did...” She croaked. “I just... kept ignoring it, pushing the thoughts away. Reassuring myself it’d kick in any day now.” She shivered. “Sure, I got a rush anytime I succeeded. But, my heart was never in it...” She glanced over at Glimmer. “It just kept getting worse until...” Her jaw trembled. “Who was I even doing it for?” she rubbed her own forehead.

“Granted, I did feel more safe... not gonna lie. It was comforting to be too strong for anyone to hurt... anyone except myself it seems.” She grit her teeth. “Then I started getting these... thoughts.” She drummed on her legs. “Didn’t really eat, sleep... much of anything... honestly, I’m not too sure how Hordak didn’t manage to take me out. He was a gullible fool, granted. But I was pretty banged up by then.”

She hit her head against the wall, groaning. “I’m just... so tired... I spent nearly all I had yesterday... just, draining my reserves over these past few weeks.” She let out a weeping chuckle. “It’s funny... I really needed time to just... think and talk it over, but I was never given the chance.” She adjusted her mane. “Just one brash decision after another... hoping to keep it afloat just a little longer...” She snorted.

“Without even really considering why... it was just... I was ‘supposed’ to do it.” She hissed through her teeth. Glimmer put a hand on her shoulder. “I actually struggled a lot with that on and after my coronation.” She hummed and rubbed Catra’s shoulder. “I wonder... if we could have been friends if Hordak never had come here and ruined everything?” she murmured. Catra let out a hiccup.

“If I... if I just had come with Adora... none of this would have happened...” She whimpered. “Granted... if I came with her before she ditched me for the woods... she might have never gotten captured by you...” She murmured. “Yeah... it was honestly really tight that we even got her...” Glimmer replied. “But, after... at Thaymore... I could have just... walked away...” Catra clenched her eyes.

“But I was hurt... betrayed and alone... she just discarded me like I was nothing... just like my parents.” Tears slowly streamed down her cheeks. “She could at least have fought for me! Or... or... suggest we run away together... not just... join the enemy!” she barked, her voice having cracked. “She barely even tried to get me back, just... lecturing me!” she started sobbing uncontrollably as she shook. 

“Hey...” Glimmer said softly. “How do I say this in the best way... Adora isn’t really the brightest when it comes to picking up on things like that... neither of you were taught how to handle your emotions... much less anyone else's.” She tightened her grip on Catra. “Apart from using them for manipulation.” She muttered sternly, then sighed. “Which... isn’t your fault... it’s not your fault...” She repeated. 

“You were dealt a terrible hand in life... but... I can’t say you handled it well... I don’t know what I’d have done but... right now: All we can do is look forward. We can reminisce later, if we are given the time.” She regained some composure. “Reopening old wounds right now won’t help. We need to straddle this fucker, and twist and thrust our hips sharply to the side so that we rupture his erectile tissue!”

Glimmer exclaimed with a malicious grin. Catra’s tears stopped for a moment as she snivelled and just eyed the queen up and down. “... I’m not sure I’m more worried that that might be an actual thing, how you found out about it. OR that it came from you...” She wheezed. Glimmer snapped back to reality, blinking in revelation. “Let’s... never speak of this again.” She said sheepishly. “I’m okay with this...”

Catra replied, still baffled. “Look: All I’m gonna say is: I went really dark places after all that happened leading up to this...” Glimmer whispered, adjusting her locks. “I just wanted to get payback... it’s not fair that we can’t use certain... ‘tactics’, but I’ve come to realize that leads down a very grim, slippery path...” She put on a grin. “Buuut... I still have those thoughts. I however make sure that they are ONLY thoughts.”

She whispered harshly as she grabbed Catra by both of her shoulders and spun her towards her. The feline flinched, but didn’t fight back otherwise. “Huh... my nightmares and regrets were more self-destructive... I guess we’re more different than we thought after all Sparkles~” Catra mewled as she wiped away her tears. “I just... they make you feel so powerless... unable to do anything!” she hissed.

“Yeah...” Glimmer replied, her features becoming gloomy. “Huh... I wonder if he locked us in here just to have us depress ourselves to death...” She noted. “Nah. There’s likely just a recorder somewhere, to see if we’d spill any secrets before he starts the real interrogation.” Catra replied. “Wait, you’ve been saying and doing all these things under the assumption he been listening?” Glimmer exclaimed.

“Yeah? So what? I genuinely don’t care.” Catra scoffed. “And if he wants to see us fuck that bad, I won’t stop him.” She let out a chuckle. “It’s almost funny how I went from valuing my privacy during sex, to not caring who’s watching.” She shook her head. “You cared about privacy?” Glimmer asked with a raised brow. “Well, sorta. I didn’t care about being seen but...” Catra fidgeted and bit her lower lip.

“During the act, I liked being able to just kinda, shut down...” She fiddled with her fingers. “It was nice to feel safe enough to the point I could close my eyes... just lie back and enjoy.” She clenched her eyes, shivering. “Or... sometimes: Climb on top, experiment a little. Get out of my own shadow...” She mewled. “So... do you like to be lead or lead?” Glimmer asked, dangling her feet over the ledge. 

“I dunno... I’ve never really had a good time to explore that part of myself...” Catra’s face scrunched up. “... which is really ironic now that I think about it...since that is the only time I could really be myself...” She drummed on the seat, pondering. “I do know its a dilemma though...” She locked eyes with the queen. “You see: In order for me to do EITHER of them, I need to feel... secure enough to do it.”

She hesitated for a moment. “Like: If you ask to top me, I will be tense. Not sure if you’ll hit me or not. Or try something while I’m in the throes of pleasure~” she bit her lower lip longingly. “I simply can’t relax. I’ll let people do things to me, but I always keep my claws on the ready if they try to hurt me...” Her eyes darted to the sides. “And well, if you ask to be my bottom...” Her tail coiled around her stomach.

“In the back of my mind, I’m worried you asked in order to make sure I’m distracted. Making it easier to jump me.” She gave Glimmer a glance. “So, a chunk of my attention is on constantly keeping my guard up.” She slowly let her legs down as well. “Double Trouble...” Her voice wavered. She took a sharp inhale and grit her teeth. “They... they said I make a mean ‘power bottom’, whatever that means...”

She frowned as her ears fell. “They also said I’d make a really good... I don’t remember, I was pretty out of it that day.” She tapped her chin. “Second day without sleep... But seems I can be both I guess? I’ll try to find out if we survive this... not sure how long it will take before I’m ready to have that... ‘nice sex’ again... assuming anyone will be willing to... do that with me...” Her jaw trembled as her eyes teared up.

Glimmer looked over the sulking feline, counting on her fingers in silence. Adora, Shadow Weaver, Scorpia, Double Trouble... she thought back to what the princess had told her back at the palace, then over at the Fright Zone. Was she just starved of love? Simple affection? Appreciation? She rubbed her own shoulder. Drifting apart from her friends is what caused her to make irrational decisions as well...

She put a hand on Catra’s shoulder, giving her a soft smile as she glanced over at her. “Hey...” She spoke warmly. “You’re... not gonna ask me to do some weird... rainbow thing, are you?” Catra asked sceptically. Glimmer managed to giggle. “Heh, no. I just want to let you know that I’m here if you need me. We can try to figure this out.” She said with a gentle caress. Catra squirmed slightly at the increased touch.

“Well...” She shifted nervously. “Okay... I seriously need to do something with all these pent up emotions...” Catra stared at the other girl pleadingly. “I know it's really tacky but... wanna fuck? Or... do you know of any other way?” she fidgeted. “Talking makes my brain feel less bad but... it’s not really... ‘getting it down’...” Catra motioned towards her nethers sheepishly, giving a forced grin.

Glimmer sighed. “Sadly not... at least not anything we can obtain from here...” She placed her palm against her forehead. “Ugh... I hate to admit it but... I could do with some more endorphins right about now... this stress is killing me!” she huffed. “Sorry...” Catra mewled. “I’m hurt and well... my body is stupid... I often get aroused when that happens...” She clenched her fists until they shook.

“Tell me about it... I get boners all the time when I’m sick.” Glimmer rolled her eyes. “I think our bodies just registers that it makes us feel better. And so when we feel bad...” She gave Catra a knowing look as she crossed her arms.”And... I have say: ... it  **would** be nice to know my potentially last intercourse wasn't a sad excuse of an encounter of dubious consent...” She added, eyeing Catra over.

“I mean... you started it.” Catra mumbled, causing the other teen to grow flustered. Glimmer shot her a glare and was met with a bashful grin. Glimmer let out a huff. “Well, what did you have in mind?” she crossed her arms. “I could give you a footjob?!” Catra stated excitedly. “I enjoy giving those~” she fiddled with her fingers. Glimmer quirked a brow curiously. “Feet huh?” she said with a warm smile. The feline was taken aback, having expected something more condescending.

“At least you got that figured out~” Glimmer said cheerfully. Catra returned a smile, wiggling her toes. The queen cleared her throat gingerly. “No offence but... you do kinda reek...” she added with an awkward grin. Catra hugged herself subconsciously. “What are you getting at?” she asked, eyeing the etherian over. “Well, in short: If we’d have had access to a shower: Sure, I’d taken that offer. But...” 

Glimmer glanced to the side. “You’re pretty dirty right now and well... I don’t want to get a UTI in space...” She pointed out. Catra contemplated it for a moment. “Okay, yes, fair.” She noted. “So uh...” She looked herself over, turning her hands around. “I... guess that leaves my mouth and junk...” She concluded with a blep. “Can do a lot with those~” Glimmer said cheekily. “Actually... Have you ever tried a 69?”

She asked with peaked interest. The brunette quirked her eyebrows quizzically. Glimmer gesticulated with her hands, doing her best impressions. “It’s like, when you lie like this, separate directions. And you like: lick and suck each other at the same time!” she finished with a wave. “Huh... I think I’ve tried that? I honestly can’t remember...” Catra tapped her chin. “Sounds plausible however.” She said.

“Just be aware I will most likely tag out after I cum so...” She circled her fingers around themselves. “I guess try to keep that in mind?” she chuckled anxiously. Glimmer gently placed one arm around the other girl’s shoulders, causing her to flinch for a split second before relaxing again. “Don’t worry. That part is kinda hard to forget.” The queen smiled as Catra slowly lowered her ears with a sigh.

“Hey... I don’t last  **that** much longer than you...” Glimmer spoke softly. “I... I just wish I was more normal...” Catra murmured. Glimmer gave her a light, reassuring shake. “Hey... there’s no ‘normal’. Closest you get is ‘average’...” She scrunched her nose a bit. “I mean... yes, technically ‘normal’ refers to the median average behaviour within a group but... you get what I am trying to get at here?” she grinned nervously.

Catra managed to crack a smile. “Yeah... I kinda do.” Her ears perked back up as her tail flicked to life. “I know I’m abnormal but... what  **is** ‘normal’ exactly?” she straightened herself, then winced. “Ow, fuck... I forgot about you...” she shakily pressed against her injury with one of her hands to try and alleviate it. “Are you okay?” Glimmer asked. “No... clearly not.” Catra hissed in pain. “It just... hurts.”

She grit her teeth. “Don’t worry about it, I’m used to it...” She whispered. “Something is definitely broken, shattered or torn... probably a rib or tendon...” She noted coldly. “Nothing fatal, but it hurts like...” She took a sharp inhale and began to purr. “Why are you purring?” Glimmer asked befuddled. “Fuck if I know! I only do it when I’m wounded and out of harm's way. Or if... I’m content...” Catra glanced to the side.

“I can’t control my body... it does weird shit like this...” She leaned against the wall for support. “Gah... I-I don’t know how much use I can be for you...“ She grunted as she averted her gaze in shame. “Want me to... ‘tend to your garden’?” Glimmer asked in concern. Catra’s cheeks heated up. “Sparkles, I’m serious: If you make me pop, I don’t think I have the strength to keep myself, or my erection up...”

She grumbled. Glimmer brushed through her brown mane, hushing her sweetly. “We’re not in a rush and well... not to sound like that: I am able to rub one out by myself if I’d have to... you’re not in that condition...” She stated as emphatically as she could. “Only problem there is that I’d feel fucking useless if you did that...” Tears welled up in the corner of Catra’s eyes. She turned to Glimmer firmly.

The two stared deeply into the reflection of each other’s iris. “How do you think I’d feel if you’d have to go out of your way to satisfy me, but I can’t do jack shit for you?” the feline’s lower lip trembled. “I don’t know how some people do it... they let others bend over backwards to pleasure them. But then, said people themselves can’t do  **anything** for their partner. Like, the fuck?” she hissed.

Glimmer grimaced. “I... you could see it as a favour? You give me a blow later, no strings attached?” she offered helpfully. Catra narrowed her eyes as she thought. “Hm... maybe... I really want to try and prove myself right now however...” She fidgeted in place. “I know what you mean though...” Glimmer noted, a blush creeping up on her as she let out an embarrassed laugh, rubbing the back of her head. 

“I’ve... read quite a lot about sex... and well: There’s A LOT of stuff you can do.” Glimmers eyes glazed over for a moment with sparkles before she shook her head to snap out of it. “ **A lot** takes preparation and practice. But: What bugged me is that most of the ones that caused discomfort or even pain, and you had to practice weeks for: Were only for the benefit of guys!” she let out an agitated huff.

“Like... sure! I could be okay with that. But like: What’s he gonna do for me?! You know?” she crossed her arms and pouted. She coyly adjusted her hair. “ _ Some _ variants have started to crop up for us girls but... yeah... a lot of sex is restricted to what you got. Size, curve and length wise. It’s rather annoying...” She exhaled. “Tell me about it... Guys are pretty much off the table for me...” Catra huffed.

“Don’t even know if I like them... never got to try...” She blepped. “I’m too tight, too sharp teeth, scratchy tongue AND they’re afraid of my claws! Like: Sheesh! I’d have easier to grip a dong than I have trying to pin-point precision navigate a clam!” her ears flopped grouchily. “It’s like my species was made to not get laid... then gives me a fucking unbearable sex drive with urges and needs!” she hissed, fuming.

“But, it could always be worse...” She grumbled. “It can ALWAYS get worse!” she growled. “Yeah... we kinda have a saying in Brightmoon: And that is to NEVER say ‘it could always be worse’. As that usually leads to ‘You just HAD to say it’ when it more often than not: Does.” Glimmer pointed out as she shook her head slowly. “It would be funny if it wasn’t so true... and usually sad...” She sighed. 

“It can be kinda funny sometimes though, not gonna lie.” She gave a slight smile. “I really hope everyone is okay back home...” She drummed on her legs. “Well... you want me to blow you again or something?” Catra offered nonchalantly. Glimmer scrunched her nose. “I mean... I really enjoy oral... and of what we’ve gone over; seems like its our best choice. Considering our current state. She fidgeted a bit.

“I can’t say I’m super thrilled about this but... I am at least looking forward to it...” Her cheeks flared up. Catra brushed through her mane, bashfully glancing to the side. “Is it... weird that I’m looking forward to this?” she asked while running her fingers through her own hair. The queen shot her a glance, quirking a brow. “Depends? What about it makes you feel giddy?” she asked, gently kneading one of the feline’s shoulders.

“I guess... that I feel like I’m getting some control back in my life?” Catra exhaled softly. “It was a bit of a rush yesterday... I’ve missed doing that to people...” Her ears folded. “And well: Today I’m not sleep deprived, and I have reciprocation lined up as a bonus.” She blepped playfully. She then stroked her chin. “I have to say though: I envy  _ Double Trouble _ .” The name was laced with spite as her eyes narrowed.

“Disregarding their actions in this: It must be nice to be able to both be, and look like how you wish...” She sighed wistfully. “While I can agree, I don’t think it’s a good idea to long for what you can’t have. Or other people’s abilities or powers.” Glimmer cleared her throat. “While I can say its a bit rich for me, someone literally born into both of those... There’s stuff I’d like to change about myself too...” 

She leaned her head against Catra’s shoulder. “But, getting caught up in all that is just bad for you... best we can do is to improvise, adapt and overcome.” She straightened herself and gave Catra a mock punch. “Now~ How about you show me some more of that tongue work?” she mused. “Though... mind letting me cum at my own pace this time?” she grinned and winked at the brunette. Catra coughed sheepishly.

A faint blush visible on the feline. “Um... how many times do you think I have to offer to suck Adora off before she forgives me?” Catra shifted her weight uncomfortably. “If... if that would even be an option by now?” she added hastily. Glimmer froze for a second. “Well... while Adora has a high libido... like, ridiculously high.” She caressed Catra behind her neck. “I don’t think sex is the road to redemption you ought to pick.”

She smiled compassionately.“That’d basically be bribing her. And... honestly, she might fall for that initially but... it would mean a lot more to her if you talked about it.” She pointed out. Catra rubbed her own shoulder anxiously. “Just take the lewd options off the table to begin with, okay? ‘Hey... I really miss you, wanna fuck?’ doesn’t quite get the point across, I think.” Glimmer scrunched her nose.

“Again: That **may** actually work on Adora. But _don’t_ go that route. It’s not a good signal. It comes off more like you only wanted her for intimacy. Rather than wanting to be with her as a person.” She added, petting Catra on the back. “I mean... I  **did** mostly want her for the intimacy...” Catra admitted, stroking her tail nervously. Glimmer did a double take, taken aback. She eyed Catra over, waiting for her to elaborate. 

“Like... she’s the first person to be nice to me after my parents discarded me... I held her close for comfort... I could always count on her being there for me...” Catra fidgeted with her tail. “It was nice to just breathe in her scent... and then um well...” She shifted into a beet red blush. “Puberty kinda happened... and holding her close took on a whole new meaning... she made me all tingly inside...” She bit her lower lip.

“But like... I wanted the intimacy,  **because** she was so close to me? I dunno... this is all so weird and complicated...” Catra clutched her head and whimpered. “I’ve never felt like that for anyone else, nor had the same urges...” Her face suddenly fell and became filled with guilt. “Or... I started to feel something similar... then I pushed them away and ruined it... like I always do...” She grit her teeth, fighting back tears.

Glimmer pulled her in for a hug, carefully to not make any sudden movements. She hushed soothingly, stroking Catra’s mane. “Friendship isn’t easy... you have to pour time and effort into it... something I neglected to do, when I got overwhelmed with all my new responsibility...” She grit her own teeth. “Best we can do is learn from our mistakes... make sure we become better people from the experiences...” She finished.

“I kinda want to do that but... what’s the point if what you’ve done is irredeemable?” Catra murmured. “You know Catra, it’s up to others if they want to forgive you, not you.” Glimmer stated, rubbing her shoulder. "I'd still like to be able to forgive myself..." The feline exhaled, removing the queen’s arms as she slowly stood up. She wobbled on her first step, but stabilized herself. “I feel like stretching... but also: Not. Cuz that’d hurt...” She muttered. 

“Are you sure you are in a condition to do this?” Glimmer asked. “Going of past experiences: Yeah. it’s just likely to hurt a lot if I do it wrong...” Catra retorted. She carefully got on her knees in front of Glimmer and took a long breath. “Something definitely sprained...” She hissed. “Shouldn’t you like, rest to recover from that?” Glimmer inquired. The feline casually brushed her off. 

“Yes and no. You need to keep moving or the muscles will fuck up.” She retorted. “Just need to keep in motion, but a little at a time. Else you suffer deterioration.” She added. Catra eyed Glimmer over. “And boredom. Lots of that when bed-ridden.” She scoffed. Glimmer tilted her head, glancing Catra over with worry. The other girl quirked a brow at her. “What are you waiting for? Gonna have to do something yourself!”

Catra huffed and adjusted her pose. Glimmer managed to snap to attention. “Huh? Oh, sorry.” She grinned sheepishly as she undressed her lower half. “I thought you wanted to tell me something.” She added with a nervous chuckle. “Well, yeah. To slide these down. I can’t work otherwise.” Catra pointed out. “Actually, you can have sex without undressing. Focused on stimulation through the fabric~” Glimmer noted.

“Huh... yeah well... that’s not what we’re doing right now.” Catra murmured, glancing to the side. She leaned in and took a whiff. “Hm... you’re not ready.” She stated as she fidgeted. “Well, we’ve been talking for quite a while. But, I’m sure you could help me remedy that~” Glimmer said playfully. The other teen cracked a grin. “You bet your royal ass I can.” She proclaimed as she became more confident.

She ran her knuckles along Glimmer’s slit, then moved onto kneading the mons. Glimmer reclined against the wall, parting her legs as she scooted to the edge. “I kinda like how you’re not a ton larger than me.” Catra said gingerly. “Hm?” Glimmer hummed, making eye contact. “You know? Down there? I mean yeah... you’re obviously bigger than me. But you don’t remind me of... her.” Catra coughed anxiously. 

“Uh...thanks?” Glimmer replied awkwardly. “Do you worry a lot about that?” she asked gently. Catra scrunched her nose, kneading deeper. “I dunno... but I do  _ something _ with it... the horde makes you worry about how people perceive you. In any possible way.” She murmured. “Well, you seem to do just fine to me.” The human replied. “We haven’t exactly well, ‘done much’ sexually so to speak...” She chuckled.

“But, I can’t think of anything you’re missing out on.” She said warmly. “I don’t last much longer than you. But, I haven’t had any issues there. I enjoy dragging out my orgasm. And: If I don’t feel like it, I can finish pretty fast~” she chimed. “Well... that’s good for you princess but... I’d like to be able to last a session without having to tag out halfway through...” Catra mewled as Glimmer’s mound began to swell.

“Plus: You can cum more than once... must be nice...” She huffed. “Hey now, it’s not always good... sometimes I’m not satisfied after just one, so I’ll need to go for seconds. And it’s not always you wanna go for more sex. My mind isn’t in it, but my body wants more...” Glimmer retorted. Catra let out a gigglesnort. “Funny, my body is always satisfied, but my mind rarely is...” She said, a quick shiver ran down her spine.

Her eyes darted to the sides. “What are you thinking about?” Glimmer asked curiously. “Well, I can’t figure out if I just want to make you cum. Or if I want you to shove my head into your crotch as you do, yelling at me... or if I want you to brush my mane and call be a good girl as you do...” Catra whispered, she bit her lower lip. Glimmer blinked twice. “Uh... I think we should avoid any yanking...”

She stated. “Would not be good for your current condition...” She pointed out. “But... we can see how it looks when I’m getting close?” she offered. Catra ran a finger clockwise around Glimmer’s pride. The corner of her mouth curling upwards. “It’s rather soothing to make someone aroused.” She noted. Your blood starts to flow, you breathe faster, your scent spreads...” She purred and closed her eyes.

She leaned in and booped the royal jewellery with her nose, eliciting a coo from the queen. “This... this is nice.” She purred and closed her eyes. “At least I can have control over one thing in my life.” She opened her eyes and pressed the bottom of her tongue against Glimmer clit. She slid down, dragging her tongue along the length. “You know Catra... I’m really impressed you managed to become such a gentle lover...”

Glimmer admitted. Catra’s ears perked up in confusion, then tilted defensively as she narrowed her eyes. “Like, despite everything that happened, you’ve clung to your preference. Nurtured it...” Glimmer whispered tenderly. Catra glanced to the side, ashamed. “It wasn’t by my choice actually...” Catra confessed. Glimmer made a confused expression, then slowly reached down and caressed one of her ears.

“Mind elaborating on that?” she asked. Catra bit her lower lip, then exhaled and shrugged. “Eh... fuck it, sure: why not?” she muttered and placed a palm against Glimmer junk, rubbing it in a circle. The other girl moaned softly in response. “Strength is pretty much everything in the horde. And showing weakness is a big no-no.” Catra started, then squirmed. “I... I acted tough, asked for it rough...” Her eyes slightly glazed over.

“But for some reason, whomever I had sex with, figured out I couldn’t handle it...” She slowly scratched the wall with her free hand. “Like... seriously! I barely last a minute! I’ve seen others have sex! They grunt and look annoyed or worked up most the time!” she exclaimed. “How the fuck did people manage to expose my ruse so fast with such regularity?” she hissed, almost squeezing her hand.

“Well, you did the same with me yesterday...” Glimmer interjected. “Assuming you are paying any attention, it’s not very difficult to realize if your partner isn’t enjoying themselves.” She tapped her chin. “Likewise: It’s not too hard to notice if they are. I mean: The way you tensed up against me yesterday...” She paused. Catra elicited a small growl. “Maybe not the best example but...” Glimmer laughed awkwardly.

“It’s not really super easy, barely an inconvenience but... its not the most difficult task there is. Communication is key. I can’t speak outside of my experience, but of what little...” She cleared her throat. “So called ‘experience’ we have, you are pretty vocal about what you like or dislike...” She eyed the trepidatious feline. “It’s... very different from how you act out on the field.” She noted. Her eyes widened. “I think I might have an idea why...”

Glimmer straightened herself. Catra kept rubbing at a cautious pace, staring at her intently. “Remember how you said you’re always tense when having sex? When you don’t feel safe?” Glimmer asked. Catra nodded hesitantly. “I think that may be why. You’re so focused on keeping your guard up, that you inadvertently drop your ‘other guard’ so to speak.” The queen pointed out. Catra mulled this over.

“I... I guess that could be why?” She questioned herself. “Or, maybe I overdid focusing on trying to get it over with? I lose my temper easily after all...” She concluded. “Well, being frustrated with something, usually makes it easier for that thing to show.” Glimmer replied. She considered mentioning how Catra flips like a switch whenever Adora is mentioned, but decided against it.

“I guess... it just, never felt like I saw showing it... but maybe I was just tricking myself, like all the other times...” Catra grit her teeth. “Would you mind zipping it for the remainder of this? This is just making me sad right now...” She murmured. Glimmer simply nodded and reclined sheepishly. “I know now I actually  _ need _ to talk about these things but... I haven’t for months, what's a few more days?” 

Catra forced a smile. “It’s just too much at once right now...” She ran a hand through her mane. “I just... I just want to zone out with something I’m adequate at. Knowing I’ll get some relief from it. And then... hopefully another type of relief a minute after I’m done.” She glanced up at Glimmer, a rosy spark in her eyes. Glimmer reached down and scratched her behind her ear, smiling warmly in response.

“Well, one thing about the rebellion: We’ll never fail you, when you call our name~” Glimmer whispered huskily. Catra’s ears shot up along with her tail, as her cheeks flushed. “I-I don’t even know if I could do that... it sounds hot though.” She purred. “I always just do this... high pitched noise when I cum, unless I counteract it...” She folded her arms. “Super annoying... well, you wanted a suck or not?” she asked coyly.

“R-Right.” Glimmer flashed a sheepish grin, then moved a hand down to pull her hood back. “Huh, straight to the point, eh?” Catra said in amusement. “Well, I don’t think I can get much more erect at this point... and we weren’t doing foreplay so...” Glimmer shrugged with a blep. “Fair enough~” Catra purred, and dove in. She latched onto the engorged bead. Glimmer let out a sharp gasp. 

Catra spared no time in starting to bob, suckling and swirling the bottom of her tongue around the nub. Glimmer let out an effeminate squeak, her legs shivering. She clambered against the wall at the sudden spike of stimuli. “C-Catra...” She blurted out. The feline in question didn’t slow down. She kept working the exposed bulb. The queen lost the grip on her hood, but the flesh underneath was already inside Catra’s warm orifice.

Catra dutifully lapped top to bottom, as to avoid her barbs. She suckled that crown jewel carefully, but as intense she could muster. All while her tail swung back and forth. Each suckle tugged it a little out from under the hood, right before it settled back inside until the next suction came at a relentless pace. Glimmer arched her back as she grit her teeth, trying to endure the rapidly growing knot inside of her.

“W-Wait! Wait, wait!” she cried out as she clenched her fists. Catra flicked an ear, letting go with a shlick as she stared at Glimmer, confused. Glimmer panted hard as she squirmed in place. A drop of lubricant ran down the feline’s chin as she tilted her head. “F-Fuck... pace yourself girl!” she wheezed. “I’m not Adora! You need to give me a few seconds in between...” She leaned against the wall, panting.

“But... you felt good? I didn’t see any signs of discomfort.” Catra asked quizzically. “Y-Yeah... I didn’t even know that was a thing but... you just kept going!” Glimmer sputtered. “Like... usually someone gives me a good number of bobs, then breaks up with a lick or... anything!” she exhaled shakily. “But, you just kept going, and it felt better and better and then suddenly: Bam! Too much.” She stared up at the roof, dazed.

Catra fidgeted. “But... we okay?” she asked anxiously. “Y-Yeah... you can keep going just... give me some grace period.” Glimmer exhaled. Catra eyed her over once more, then nodded. “Alright. I can take it a little slower.” She smiled, then went back in for seconds. Her moist tongue dragging the bottom side along the stiff clit. Glimmer’s teeth chattered for a moment. “I had no idea how much my body still craved this...”

She grunted as her hips bucked. Catra shifted her weight and changed so that her nose rested against the clit. “Yeah... it tends to be like that... it’s like your body is punishing you for it. Then changes its mind and rewards you for it the second you start doing it...” Catra huffed. “Is that what your heat is like?” Glimmer asked. Catra stiffened. “Let's not go there... but in short: you’re unbearably warm and you NEED to cum.”

She snarled quietly. And for some fucking reason, it  **has** to be from someone else...” She took a deep breath. “ With another huff, the feline latched back onto Glimmer clit, causing the other teen to flinch. “I can feel it building up...” Glimmer murmured. Catra took this as a green light and resumed bobbing. Glimmer took a firm grip on Catra’s head, one near each ear, caressing both of the fluffy parts. 

After close to 15 seconds, Glimmer was growing tense again. Catra estimated that was about half the time before Glimmer had cracked last time. So she broke off, slowly nuzzling the clit for a few seconds as she dipped her tongue inside the royal chamber. Glimmer was soaked. Catra was pretty sure she could technically have managed to get her fist in there. If she for some reason would have wanted to do that.

“Ngh... Catra... I won’t be able to last much longer... I’m aroused, scared and confused... this feels really weird...” the queen declared. Catra groped onto Glimmer’s perky buttocks. Gingerly blowing hot air from her nostrils onto the other girl’s bead. She waggled her eyebrows as if to taunt the queen. Glimmer grunted as she fiddled around the brown hair. “Haa... if I could squirt at will, you’d be getting a surprise...”

She shuddered as she swiftly approached the apex of her pleasure. “I don’t know what it is, but that smug look really makes me want to blow a load inside of you...” She grit her teeth. “C-Cant do it without the sweet spot however...” She rubbed Catra’s ears between her fingers. This seemed to only egg Catra on. She let go momentarily and did a ‘come hither’ gesture with her tongue as she opened her mouth wide.

Before Glimmer had time to react, her nub was being orally assaulted once more. This caused her to moan incoherently. Glimmer took a steady grip on a large chunk of Catra’s mane. “I-I’m gonna...” Her jaw trembled. Catra pressed her tongue against the almost throbbing flesh, suckling greedily. Glimmer tugged her close as she yelped, her hands burying deeply into the brown tufts. 

Her entire body convulsed as the first contraction hit her. Sparks rolling throughout her muscles as a soothing numbness spread inside of her. And for a split second, she was at peace. Then the second wave came crashing down. She thrust her hip as it transformed into more pleasant twitches that buzzed through her. She wanted to go back to that first clamping of her walls. But as the third set hit her, she moaned softly.

There was no going back. But the endorphins being pumped directly into her blood helped a lot. She slumped against the wall as her death grip let go off Catra’s mane. She barely registered as Catra let go with a juicy pop. Why had this one been so much stronger? Did she even need a second round? Glimmer’s eyes were filled with glitter as she sloped down against the wall, shivering as her afterglow kicked in.

“Huh... you really came hard there...” Catra said in surprise. “Like... what's up with that?” she pointed out. “I... don’t know...” Glimmer responded, still panting. “I-I think I got a little emotional from all the talking...” She wheezed. Catra further tilted her head. “How would that even... you know what? Never mind. I’m gonna go limp by the time you finish explaining.” She let out a huff and rolled her eyes.

Glimmer softly bit into one of her fingers. “I just... started thinking about home...” She murmured, then shook her head. “But right, we can reminisce about that later.” She swayed as she rubbed her forehead. “Seriously though: Wow... I have no idea how I had such a build up to that...” She stated, puzzled. Catra cracked a grin. “Maybe I’m just that good?” she asked with a cheeky blep, winking at the human.

Glimmer blushed faintly and cleared her throat. “W-Well, you may be good but... you did this yesterday too...” She interjected. “Well, to be fair: I was sleep deprived and in more pain than now~” Catra blepped harder. Glimmer grew more flustered. “I get it, you’re good at blowing chicks, but wasn’t it you that complained you didn’t wanna go flaccid?” she shot back, getting some of her spark back. 

She finally caught her breath as she smirked. Catra scrunched her nose, then scooted back with a huff. “Sheesh... let a girl feel good about herself, won’t you?” she frowned playfully. Glimmer reached down and placed a hand atop Catra’s head. The feline flinched as her eyes bugged out for a split second before her expression returned to being calm. Glimmer grimaced and inhaled through her teeth. “Sorry...” 

She whispered, embarrassed. She resumed by tenderly scratching Catra behind the ear. The other teen’s eyes fluttered for a moment as a purr escaped her throat. “Who’s a good girl?” Glimmer murmured, her eyes darting to the sides as her cheeks flared up. She kept caressing Catra until the brunette closed her eyes, purring deeply. “Man, that feels weird to say... felt kinda nice too though...” She concluded.

Catra snapped to attention, groggily opening her eyes. “I can say the same about hearing it...” She mewled. “So, uh... what would you like me to do?” Glimmer asked with a nervous grin. Catra eyed her over. “Hm... lie down.” She stated coyly. Glimmer got up, her legs a little wobbly. But she splayed herself out on the floor behind the other girl. Catra shuffled around, ponderously licking her lips as she inspected the queen.

Glimmer let out a gigglesnort. “You plan to queen the queen?” she teased. Catra responded with a gigglesnort of her own. “As tempting as that is, I need something a bit more... physical right now.” She murmured. “You mean like, more intimate?” Glimmer asked. “Not really, just... I literally just need more physical contact than sitting on your face.” Catra replied. She scooted up next to the etherian. 

She lifted the pinkette’s leg, placing it over her shoulder. She flared a confident grin, then winced and lurched forward with a hiss. “Fuck... bent my abdominal muscles too much...” She growled. Glimmer helped hold her leg up, lying there awkwardly “You want us to stop?” she asked hesitantly. “NO!” Catra barked with a scowl. Glimmer recoiled at this. Catra’s ears quickly folded as she averted her gaze.

“I-I can do this...” She croaked. She turned back, her eyes sporting a thin coat of unmistakable liquid. Glimmer rolled to the side as Catra clutched her side, holding onto Glimmer’s leg for support. “Catra...” the queen timidly asked. “Y-Yeah?” Catra replied after a few breaths. “You’re not just... doing this to ‘get it over with’, are you?” the queen asked emphatically. Catra bared her teeth and snarled quietly. 

Glimmer remained calm, not moving. The feline eventually exhaled and hung her head. “No... not this time...” She sighed. “I actually want this. Just... my body isn’t cooperating...” She grunted. “Do you need to rest for a while?” Glimmer offered. “N-No... I’m good...” Catra shot her a pained smile that quickly faltered against the queen's stern glare. “Enough...” she quickly added, shifting her weight.

“I just want this to feel good for you...” Glimmer stated. Catra closed her eyes and exhaled. “While I both appreciate and am a bit uncomfortable with the concern; Please just let me do this... it’s hard enough for me to well... keep it hard.” She murmured. “I’m afraid it won’t come back up if I let deflate...” She mumbled. “Oh...” Glimmer’s face fell. “Is... there anything I can do?” she asked quietly. Catra inhaled sharply.

“Not really... just help by what you’re doing: Keep that leg elevated...” She stated. “I’ll try my best.” Glimmer said reassuringly. “Don’t worry... you won’t have to lift it for that long...” Catra croaked almost inaudibly. Glimmer wasn’t sure on what had been said, but she very much grasped the implication from the delivery. Catra carefully lined up and aligned their separate family jewels. Her jaw trembled at the touch.

She hugged the leg tight, whimpering. After psyching herself up, she began to grind, thrusting her clit into Glimmer’s. She shivered with excitement as they felt each other’s warmth. Someone had figuratively and literally opened up to Catra,  **willingly** . And it was beyond relieving to her mental state. She let out a hiccup. The soft flesh pressing against her sent tingles down her spine. She knew her time was limited.

This would all be over soon. Catra grit her teeth. But she would sure as heck savour every second of it. She thrust her hips, getting her bead at the edge of Glimmer’s hood, grinding in a circle around it. Her smaller clit occasionally managing to slip into the protective fold of the other one. Glimmer eyed the feline closely. She was still on cloud nine, and this routine was... really nice. She wouldn’t mind another orgasm.

But, she definitely didn’t need it. She could just enjoy the pleasant sensation this was causing. Though... she couldn’t help but feel bad for Catra. Despite all she had done. She reminded her of a lost child. And she was currently trying her darnedest to give both of them a good time. Yet... she looked like she was about to burst into tears at any moment. It was surreal that this was the same person she dreamt about revenge on...

Glimmer scrunched her nose. The same person she dreamt about snuffing the life from. Watch the life drain from her eyes... Who hurt you? She closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind. Part of her still wanted vengeance. But every time she looked into those heterochromatic eyes... all she saw was a scared little girl. Confused. Lonely. Whatever had changed her path had also broken her.

Catra sped up. She was past the halfway mark already. She should really drag it out but... this felt right. Who knew consensual sex was so much better? She had forgotten... There was more than just a primal urge there. And she didn’t even have to use force by command. The feline curled her tail around Glimmer’s other leg as she kept rocking her hips. Glimmer cautiously began to buck back against Catra. Their juices mixing freely.

Upon receiving a positive mewl of approval, she kept it up. Sweat ran down Catra’s forehead. She couldn’t make out if it was cold or not. She had a buzz going. And right now, she only had one thing on her mind... or maybe... two? She flinched as the knot grew tighter, snapping her out of her train of thought. Something was... off. Maybe she shouldn’t go through with this? Her insides wasn’t giving the usual signals...

Her climax was approaching but... not correctly? Was she just imagining things? She grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes with determination. Screw it, she  **needed** this orgasm. Sex without an orgasm wasn’t truly sex! ... unless it was like, a one sided quickie. She shook her head. That, this was not. And she was about to burst! “F-Fuck... get ready Sparkles... n-nothing will come out but...” Catra trailed off on where she had been going with that.

She gave a graceful thrust as she went past the point of no return. Instead of the euphoric valve bursting as she expected, it snapped. Her eyes bulged out. A wave of pleasure did indeed surge through her. Her kitkat vibrating with glee. But the contraction... her stomach twisted up in cramps. Instead of the yowl she had prepared let out, she instead howled. She cut herself off halfway through the third clench.

She gagged and spat up a small amount of blood. Her vision blurred. Her claws even dug into her abdomen as her arm reflexively tried to make it stop. Had she just... fucked herself to death? Was that even possible? She hit the ground with a hiss. Of course her muscles gave out. They always abandoned her when she needed them the most... just like... everyone else. She gasped for air. Everything burned...

Aside from her nethers... that was new. Those were usually the first to bitch. “Ngh... fuck!... bad idea!” Catra hunched over onto the floor, shuddering as she clutched her side. “CATRA!” Glimmer exclaimed. “What happened?” she asked frantically. “S-Seems like I just f-fucked up again... nothing new...” Catra tried to grin, but her teeth were chattering. “Pretty sure I just tore a tendon or some shit...”

She rolled onto her back. Trying to fall into her breathing exercises to reduce pain. But her mind was scrambled, and the agonizing twitching didn’t help. “Hookay... now the shock is kicking in... I think... either case: Nice...” She slumped her head back, her eyes flickered but she forced herself to keep them open. “D-Did you still want a second orgasm?” she asked with much exertion of her part. 

“Catra! How can you even ask that?” Glimmer blurted out in complete disbelief. “T-Trying to keep myself distracted!” Catra forced a smile. “Also... I’ll honestly feel even worse if you weren’t satisfied...” She added solemnly. “It’s fine Catra! The first one took care of it, honestly!” Glimmer stated as she tried to figure out what to do. “R-Remember what I said about the arteries?” Catra asked in a low tone.

“Y-Yeah?” Glimmer answered, unsure she liked where this was going. “J-Just a small incision...” Catra murmured, letting out a quiet, unnerving giggle. The queen’s face drained off color before her features hardened. She grabbed hold of Catra’s shoulder. “I'm not going to lose anyone else! Don't you DARE give up on yourself!” Her eyes burned with rage. “If even just out of spite: don't let him win!” she growled. Catra was taken aback.

“I'm not... I'm just being realistic Sparkles... I'm DONE being used. But... if we can't..." She took a pause to breathe. "M-Make it... I refuse to suffer!" she hissed. "But, trust me: it's my last option. I will use every fibre of my being to fight this before I give in.” She fidgeted. “It just... everything hurts...” She winced and rubbed her side. “But I’ll be kicking and screaming before I give in.” She cracked a pained grin.

“Doesn’t hurt to weigh your options though...” She coughed. Glimmer took a deep breath and managed to collect herself. “About the outburst...” She started. Catra held up a hand. “Save it... it’s fine... I... it has mostly died down now... I say dumb shit when I’m hurting...” She ran a hand through her hair. “It seemed like a funny, morbid joke at the time... I can’t say it didn’t cross my mind though...”

Catra glanced to the side.“It just hurts to be alive... so much...” She hiccuped.  "Hey... I know a lot about how much life can suck cervix, but: it gets easier when you have frie-" she cut herself off. But it was too late. Catra just gave her a hollow stare, her lip quivering. As it dawned on Glimmer, her own eyes began to water. “Oh wow...” She murmured. “We’re really good at this it seems.” She sighed deeply. She shifted so she sat next to Catra’s shoulder, gently ruffling her hair.

“You know... in some twisted way: It’s pretty impressive how we as just two people, basically managed to topple an entire planet...” She stated. “Yeah... not proud of that one... really says a lot about being careful over which people have any powers.” Catra chimed. “So... are you gonna be okay?” Glimmer asked, motioning towards the feline’s abdomen. Catra followed her look, then scoffed in amusement. 

“Not a chance.” She stated. The queen frowned with worry. Catra shot her a glance. “But, I’ll live. If that’s what you’re asking.” She stated. “Pretty much nothing is okay with me... I thought this was made pretty clear Sparkles...” She pointed out. “But I’ll endure it... and hopefully come out better on the other end.” She gave Glimmer a tired look, then smiled meekly. “And hey: I’m no longer cramping~” She purred. 

“Heck, if we don’t make it out: At least we got a pretty dang good last session~” she cracked a grin. “Minus the ending...” Glimmer added solemnly. “Eh... they’re nice, sure. But I’m mostly after the buzz. Plus: You felt really nice to lower lips kiss with~” Catra noted. Plus: I kinda got the high I was after... even if diluted with these pain hormones.” she finished, her head swayed a bit. Which was impressive as she was lying down.

“You sure you don’t need another round?” Catra chimed softly. “No! What kind of question is that? You almost just... I don’t know!” Glimmer huffed. Catra’s ears drooped as she mewled. “I just... want something to distract me as said...” She murmured. “Sorry Catra... that would be a bit too sadistic... even for me.” Glimmer averted her gaze. “I’d feel way too uncomfortable to receive anything from you right now...”

“Well, it’s all I got right now... I’m pretty useless in every other manner...” Catra huffed. Glimmer moved a hand to cusp her ear. “You can do a lot more than you think... since we are stuck here for the foreseeable future... you wanna talk about some of those things?” Glimmer offered. We’re both tired, you’re out of commission and well... It could be nice to get some things off our chests.~” she said softly.

Catra closed her eyes. “Maybe for a little bit... somehow my body still feels like sleeping...” She said, perplexed. After a bit of shuffling, Glimmer had made both of them improvised pillows using their clothes. “At least it’s not cold here.” Glimmer noted. “That’s something.” Catra briefly shrugged. “Considering we haven’t had an incident yet, I’m guessing you also ‘went’ before you attacked?”

She asked in dry amusement. Glimmer glanced at the other girl in confusion before it finally clicked. “Oh, OOH!” she raised a brow, bemused. “Uh... yeah. Kinda no reason not to...” She shuffled in place. “I just thought of it, after I noticed this is just a cell with no amenities... bar that poor excuse of a ‘bed’.” Catra jeered. Glimmer’s face scrunched up with realization. “Yeah... he better come with food, water or... that.”

She frowned. “What is that weirdo even doing?” she asked. “Beats me... oh wait: You did that.” Catra said cheekily. “I gotta say: Your poorly timed jokes are growing a little more endearing on me...” Glimmer mused. “I think we can do that talking think you suggested by the way...” Catra murmured. “Could... could we hold hands though?” she anxiously asked. “Hm... you can hold my forearm. Hands are a bit...”

Glimmer hummed. She trailed off as Catra gently wrapped her hand around Glimmer’s arm. “Deal~” Catra purred. “I just really still need some contact.” She flicked her tail. “You know what? I could do with some of that right now as well~” Glimmer exhaled. “Funny how fast things can escalate.” She whispered. “Or de-escalate...” Catra countered. “What did you wanna talk about?” she asked. Glimmer smiled softly, giving Catra’s arm a soft squeeze, which the feline reciprocated “Well... how about-”

*

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration: https://www.dropbox.com/s/1t2vt2w1v3otylw/GlitraNSFW_small.jpg?dl=0


End file.
